


Old Haunts

by WriterSine



Series: Fire Emblem: Drabbles to Read in the Dark [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Azure Moon - Freeform, Blue Lions Route, Drabble, Gen, Implied Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth, Post Timeskip, The saddest walking tour, Those Who Drabble in the Dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22027795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WriterSine/pseuds/WriterSine
Summary: Exiled from his kingdom and wanted for murder. Haunted and desperate, Dimitri returns to Garreg Mach Monastery.
Series: Fire Emblem: Drabbles to Read in the Dark [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593511
Comments: 8
Kudos: 21
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	Old Haunts

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Those Who Drabble in the Dark challenge in the Felannie Fever server. 12/28 prompt: dorms and room arrangements around Garreg Mach.

Dimitri sat in the quiet, blood-soaked imperial camp and watched the sun rise over Garreg Mach. To his surprise, even after five years of war, the monastery was still very much intact. He took another bite of jerky and let his gaze trace the familiar lines of the Goddess Tower.

His eye started to water. Dimitri blinked the tears away and finished the jerky. It was like greasy leather in his mouth. He chewed and swallowed it past the lump in his throat. 

"A haunted place," he said, his breath frosting in the air. "Surely there must be room for a few more ghosts." Dimitri nodded and stood. He pulled his lance out of the dead body of the imperial soldier at his feet and walked toward the monastery. 

Dimitri approached cautiously and set about exploring. The courtyard was overgrown, the dead grass as high as his knee and lousy with weeds. The roses of the flower garden were briars now, their war with the weeds halted only by the frost of winter. Rubble from the siege had fallen on the gazebo, it was crushed. Dimitri moved indoors. 

The halls inside seemed unnaturally quiet. Dimitri's footfalls echoed as he passed from room to room. The only other sounds were the squeaks and snarls of the rats, the whistle of the wind through the broken walls, and the distant banging of an unlatched door or shutter. The day was waning when he finished and turned his attention to finding a place to sleep for the night.

The dormitory wing was undamaged. Dimitri went upstairs to the top level, then slowly made his way back down, walking up and down the corridors. Half the doors stood open. The rooms stripped bare of clothing and personal belongings when everyone had left. His door was closed. He could not bring himself to open it. Dedue’s door was also closed. Dimitri turned his face away

He stopped at the end of the hall by the professor's room. After a moment's hesitation, he opened the door. It was like stepping back in time. Books, a few knick-knacks, and supplies for maintaining weapons occupied the shelves. Charts were tacked to the wall beside the desk which was covered by papers, ink, and quills. A plain rug covered the stone floor, muffling his armored boots. The bed was made and the wardrobe was closed. Dust lay over everything. Dimitri stood in the center of the room and turned to take it all in. Everything just as she left it.

Dimitri bowed his head, his hair falling forward to block his gaze. "I still marvel that you do not haunt me. Does that mean you are truly gone?"

As always, there came no reply.

Dimitri shook his hair out of his face. He would sleep in the main hall, better to keep watch for intruders. He left the professor's room, closing the door gently behind him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is my first FE:3H fic so hopefully Dimitri isn't too OOC.


End file.
